Mama Adam
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: MPREG. A domesticated E&C one-shot, involving friends and family life. A day in the life of Adam. MPREG, Slash, one-shot, E&C, MPREG.


**Warning: MPreg. If you ignore this and flame me, I will let JoMoFan-Spot at you with a chainsaw. In fact, I will supply her with a chainsaw. Again MPREG.**

* * *

><p>"Adam keys!" The blonde sighed from where he was trying to catch his son.<p>

"In the bowl where they always are Jason!" he called back. "Dammit Nero!" The brunette child giggled and ran away from Adam again. Adam hurried after him as fast as he could, glaring when Nero ran halfway up the stairs and poked his tongue out.

"Jason get your son!" he yelled turning to walk back to the kitchen. These days he couldn't walk up the stairs as easily or chase Nero as fast as he used to.

"I'm trying to get ready for work Adam," his husband called back.

"If you can put him in his high chair Ill find your keys for you," Adam called back, already walking towards the bowl in the hallway where he'd put them the previous night. Jay needed to learn not to leave things on his kitchen counters. The blonde picked them up and headed back to the kitchen, crossing his arms and pouting when he saw Jay already buckling Nero into his high chair. Once Jay turned around Adam hid the pout and dangled the keys in front of him. Jay grinned and walked forward, kissing the pretty blonde gently.

"Don't pout baby," he scolded softly. "You'll be able to chase him and catch him again. Just give it time." Adam sighed and rested his palms over Jay's where they sat on his hips.

"I wanna do it now!" he complained. "He won't stay still long enough for me to do anything." Jay grinned and brushed a last kiss over Adam's lips before taking the keys and walking back to the table, chuckling when Adam set toast in front of him and a bowl of cereal in front of Nero, grumbling the whole time.

"Cheer up baby," Jay soothed, pulling the taller man down to sit on his lap. "Everything is going to be just fine." Adam sighed and rested his head against Jay's shoulder, almost purring when the large hand started to gently rub circles on his stomach.

"I love you," Adam sighed dreamily, squeaking when Nero flung cereal at him. Jay's laughing behind him didn't help at all and Adam punched his thigh before standing up and starting to feed their son.

"I think Uncle Jeff has been teaching you some bad habits," he cooed. "Flinging cereal at Daddy."

"Mama," Jay's voice rumbled from the chair. "He flung it at his mama." Adam turned and glared at Jay as Nero wrapped his fingers around the spoon and flung more cereal at Adam.

"Mama!" he agreed. Adam blinked, turning back to look at his son.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

"Mama!" Nero announced clearly. Adam's eyes filled with tears and he looked at Jay.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. "He said mama."

"I heard," Jay agreed, standing up and placing a kiss on the top of Adam's head. "Seems Jeff has been teaching him things."

"I'm going to kill that man," Adam muttered. Nero chose that moment to tip his bowl over, of course making it land the floor in front of Adam. Jay started to laugh until Adam glared at him. Jay swallowed and looked away, moving to clean up the mess since Adam was having trouble getting down that far.

"That's what I thought," Adam muttered, taking the cloth he always carried over his shoulder and starting to clean Nero off.

"What are you planning for today?" Jay asked sweetly, obviously trying to get back into Adam's good book.

"Brunch with Trish and Johnny before the park so Johnny can chase him around," he said. "Then Jeff gets this little monster for the night. Although after today I'm thinking about removing his overnight privileges." Jay grinned and rested his palm on the small of his husbands back.

"If Jeff takes Nero for the night we get a night of peace," he pointed out gently. "And I have to go now baby." He dropped a soft kiss on Adam's cheek. "Have fun with the demon Divas." He caressed Adam's stomach gently before kissing the top of Nero's head. Adam growled after him, causing Jay to chuckle softly.

"Love you beautiful," he soothed kissing Adam chastely before he headed out.

"Come on baby boy," Adam sighed, reaching out and picking the almost-two year old boy up. "Time for a bath then we can go see Aunty Trish and Aunty Johnny." Nero giggled and hugged his mama tightly.

* * *

><p>"Over here Adam!" came the call. The blonde turned towards the voices as an involuntary smile spread across his face. The brunette male reached him first, taking Nero from him.<p>

"Sometimes I think you adore my son more than me Johnny," Adam laughed. Johnny grinned at him.

"Adorable mama or adorable son," he teased. "I gotta choose your son. His adorableness hasn't been reduced with age yet." Adam pouted but couldn't help the giggle when his best girlfriend stood up.

"Hey there Ads," Trish cooed, hugging him gently. "Is Johnny being mean to you again?" Adam nodded pouting at the gorgeous brunette pathetically.

"He called me old Trishy," he whined. "Next he'll be calling me fat."

"Aww!" she cooed hugging the blonde to her again and glaring at Johnny over his shoulder. "You're not fat Addy. You're radiant and beautiful in the midst of pregnancy." Adam hugged her tightly before pulling away and sitting at the table.

"Jeff taught Nero bad things," he complained. Trish laughed and pushed his hot chocolate over to him.

"Surely he can't have taught a child anything too bad," she argued. "Even Jeff isn't that devious." Adam pouted and took a sip of his drink.

"Nero," he cooed making his son look at him. "Who am I?" He pointed at his own chest.

"Mama!" Nero announced, giggling and clapping his hands. Trish and Johnny instantly awwed and cooed over the giggling little boy. Adam sighed and slumped back in his chair. Of course Trish noticed his distress and reached over to intertwine their fingers on top of the table, giving him a slight squeeze. The blonde leant back and rested his other hand on his stomach, caressing the bump gently.

"So how are you doing Addy?" Trish eventually asked. Adam sighed again.

"I'm tired," he admitted. "Nero won't stay still long enough for me to do anything and it's so hard to chase him these days." Trish patted Adam's hand gently.

"It'll be worth it," she soothed. "When you have this pretty little baby in your arms it'll all be worth it."

"I dunno," Johnny said. Both Canadians looked at him in shock. He shrugged. "I don't think I could do it. Give up my abs for a baby? Phil would probably leave me after that anyway." He busied himself playing with Nero but neither Canadian was fooled.

"Johnny," Adam sighed, scooting closer to the American. "Phil loves you. He always has."

"Adam is right baby," Trish insisted, scooting closer to the pretty brunette. "Phil worships you." Johnny didn't take his eyes off the brunette boy on his lap.

"Test him," Adam suddenly announced. Johnny and Trish both looked at him in confusion. "If he truly loves you being denied sex for a week won't bother him." Trish grinned and Johnny giggled as Adam smiled deviously.

"Imma try that," Johnny announced as Trish shook her head in amusement. There was a reason that their significant others had nicknamed them the Demon Divas.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Adam carried Nero up the front walkway of Jeff Hardy's house. Jeff had obviously heard his car pull up because he had the door open by the time that Adam reached it. Taking the child from Adam's arms, the rainbow haired man carried him into his spare room where he kept a crib set up at all times.<p>

"Little guy is tired out huh?" he said coming back into the living room. Adam smiled sweetly and allowed the other man to hug him.

"Johnny had fun chasing him around the park today," he explained. Jeff laughed and pulled back before he cupped Adam's face in his hands.

"And how are you doing gorgeous?" he asked gently as he stroked Adam's cheekbones with his thumbs. Adam smiled and leant into the gentle touch.

"I'm doing ok," he assured his friend. "Very tired and frustrated. Nero won't listen to me and you're in trouble Jeffrey!" He pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest, doing his best to look intimidating.

"What did I do?" Jeff asked innocently.

"You taught Nero to call me Mama!" Adam snapped, causing Jeff to chuckle. "It's not funny!"

"Aww Ads I'm sorry," Jeff chuckled. "I promise I didn't do it on purpose…wait he spoke?" Despite himself Adam couldn't stop the proud smile from spreading over his lips.

"Said 'Mama' at breakfast this morning," he announced, quickly bringing the smile under control back into a scowl. "But you're still in trouble." Jeff smiled and reached out to take Nero's bag.

"I'll drop him off tomorrow night," he said. "He can hang with me tomorrow. You take the day off and just relax." Adam smiled gratefully and leant up to kiss Jeff's cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered in his ear. Jeff smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind Adam's ear before pushing him towards the door.

"Go," he insisted. "Spend some time with your husband."

* * *

><p>When Adam got home Jay was not only there but he had cooked dinner. Adam gushed over how delicious the food was before they both curled up on their bed to watch a sappy movie. Sometimes they forgot how much they needed this time together, Adam mused as he snuggled closer in to Jay. Luckily for them, their friends were always happy to take Nero for the night. Hopefully they would also be willing to take their daughter when she was born. Because Adam didn't want to give up these nights with Jay, just the two of them.<p> 


End file.
